Your Bodyguard
by MyungYong Love
Summary: "Lebih tepatnya mantan sahabat dan mantan kekasih, right?" [Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong; Myungyong; surprise pair there]


"Your Bodyguard"

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

(with surprise pair hehe)

Warn: boring in the middle –or you can fall asleep in the beginning of my story; out of character for all casts (this is my story, don't blame me)

-Adik-

* * *

" ** _Hyung_** , Jaehyun mengingkari janjinya lagi."

Suara yang terdengar sangat cempreng itu memenuhi pendengaran Myungsoo, membuat pemuda kelahiran Maret meletakkan bacaannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Myungsoo yang diangguki oleh Taeyong. "Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Dia bilang ada tugas kelompok dan berjanji akan mengerjakan hari ini."

"Lalu kaudatang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan jika kencanmu batal?"

Kepala bersurai putih itu mengangguk-angguk, ditambah dengan kerucutan lucu di bibirnya. Membuat Myungsoo tak tahan untuk tidak mengusaknya dengan gemas.

"Ayo kita berkencan, **_hyung_**. Aku sudah terlanjur berdandan tampan seperti ini."

"Kau itu cantik, Taeyong."

"Aku tampan, **_hyung_**! Kenapa semua bilang seperti itu, sih?"

"Karena itu kenyataannya," ujar Myungsoo dengan tenang dan melepaskan sebuah senyuman memikat.

Taeyong hanya mencibir dari balik punggung Myungsoo yang berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Merebahkan diri di atas ranjang Myungsoo, menghirup baunya yang masih tertinggal dan selalu ada.

"Apa jadinya jika aku tanpamu ya **_hyung_**?" tanya Taeyong pada dirinya sendiri, seraya menatap langit-langit kamar Myungsoo yang dihiasi hiasan bintang **_glow in the dark_** —hiasan ini dipasang atas saran Taeyong omong-omong.

"Kau sudah bersamaku sejak kecil, hingga aku besar seperti ini. Kenapa kau juga tak mencari kekasih, **_hyung_**?"

"Nanti akan ada yang menangis jika aku memiliki kekasih."

Taeyong tersentak akan suara yang baru datang, membuatnya meneriaki Myungsoo yang sedang tertawa.

"Ayo berangkat, keburu panas dan kau mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya."

Lagi-lagi hanya teriakan Taeyong dan tawa Myungsoo yang terdengar.

~o0o~

Dua pemuda yang tengah berkencan atas saran—tepatnya paksaan— Taeyong, rupanya benar-benar menikmati kencan mereka.

Dimulai dengan berjalan kaki mengitari jalanan ramai khas Myeongdong, mencicipi makanan yang ada, memasuki toko-toko lucu dan membeli beberapa barang, hingga kelelahan dan berhenti di sebuah kafe.

"Astaga, lapar sekali," keluh Taeyong dengan meletakkan kepalanya pada meja yang dingin.

Pemuda Lee itu kemudian menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, untuk merogoh kantung berukuran sedang yang ia letakkan di samping kirinya. Mengambil beberapa barang lucu dan berpasangan, satu untuknya dan yang lain untuk Myungsoo.

"Lucu sekali," gumamnya dengan meletakkan barang-barang yang telah ia beli, "Ini untukku, Myungsoo **_hyung_** , oh astaga, aku tak membeli untuk Jaehyun!"

"Hei, hei, ini kencan kita, kenapa menyebut nama selain kita?"

Ooh, rupanya ada yang cemburu di sini.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingat padanya, **_hyung_**. Tak boleh?"

Myungsoo menggeleng tegas, tanda tak ingin dibantah. "Tidak saat denganku, apalagi di kencan kita."

Taeyong tertawa akan kata kencan yang diucapkan Myungsoo, dengan pria itu yang menggerakkan kedua tangan menunjukkan tanda petik tak tertulis. Sudah biasa akan sikap posesif milik sang kakak.

"Omong-omong, kutinggal dulu, tak apa?" tanya Myungsoo dengan berdiri, membuat pemuda yang duduk di depannya ikut mendongak dan memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang perlu kuurus, dan tenang saja, aku takkan pulang tanpamu."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk dan memberikan tanda jika ia baik-baik saja untuk ditinggal sebentar. Meskipun dalam hatinya mengeluh karena ia tak suka sendirian. Apalagi di tempat umum.

"Rindu Jaehyun," ujar Taeyong dengan lirih serta tangan yang sibuk bermain ponsel.

Tampilan ponselnya berganti, menunjukkan jika ia sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Jaehyun- ** _ah_** , apa masih lama kerja kelompoknya?"

"A-ah, ya **_hyung_** , masih ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan. Ada apa?"

Rupanya ia menelpon sang kekasih yang sedang kerja kelompok. Suara Jaehyun tampak bergetar di seberang, juga ramai akan orang berbicara.

"Myungsoo **_hyung_** pergi, padahal kami sedang keluar. Dan coba tebak, apa yang kulihat?"

"Apa?"

"Kau, dengan Johnny. Di sudut kafe."

~o0o~

Tak pernah disangka oleh Taeyong jika cinta indah bagai dongeng miliknya harus terputus di tengah jalan seperti ini. Memang tak pernah ia harapkan suatu keseriusan dari seorang Jung Jaehyun, namun juga tak ia bayangkan akhirnya seperti ini.

Dua orang di hadapannya hanya terdiam dan saling melirik. Bertiga dengannya, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedari tadi.

"Masih tak bersuara, eh?" tanya Taeyong seraya memancing respons yang diberikan.

Nihil, mereka masih saja enggan untuk membuka mulut. Membuat Taeyong merasa seperti ia adalah pemeran antagonis.

 ** _Hell_** , bahkan dia adalah tokoh yang tersakiti di sini.

"Aku tak tahu jika selama ini aku didominasi oleh pihak submisif. Astaga, betapa menyedihkannya aku," lanjut Taeyong dengan berakting akan pingsan.

Masih saja dua orang di hadapan Taeyong tak bersuara, membuat pemuda itu jengkel akan keduanya.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian masih saja tak mengeluarkan suara?! Apakah aku berbicara dengan patung atau sahabat dan kekasihku?!"

"Lebih tepatnya mantan sahabat dan mantan kekasih, **_right_**?" ujar Taeyong dengan nada yang mengejek.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai menunjukkan pergerakan, "Tae, biarkan kami menjelaskan."

"Apanya yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, jika aku telah melihat semuanya?!"

" ** _Hyung_** , kumohon dengarkan aku."

"Diam kau, Jae!" sentak Taeyong pada seorang yang termuda di antara mereka. "Kau…mengecewakanku lebih dari yang kaukira. Beralasan kerja kelompok, inikah kerja kelompokmu?"

"Tapi dengarkan aku dulu, **_hyung_**. Kumohon," ujar Jaehyun dengan nada memelas.

Napas Taeyong terdengar sangat berat, seakan ada ratusan kilo beban yang ikut terhembus.

"Bicaralah."

Jaehyun menatap pemuda lain yang berada di sebelahnya, berbicara menggunakan kedua mata seakan meminta izin.

"Aku dan John **_hyung_** memang seperti yang kaukira, tapi ini juga salahmu, **_hyung_**. Semua ini berawal darimu! Jika saja kausetia padaku, semua ini tak terjadi!"

Yang disalahkan tersentak kaget, "Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan, ha?!"

Taeyong tak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya, hanya saja tindakan Jaehyun yang memutarbalikkan fakta…itu terlalu berlebihan baginya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia yang dirugikan di sini—menurutnya.

"Jika saja kau tidak memiliki penjaga yang teramat setia, aku takkan berselingkuh dengan John **_hyung_**."

"Apa lagi ini? Penjaga? Kaupikir aku punya penjaga?"

"Sudah, hentikan saja omongan kalian." Yang paling tua di antara mereka melerai. Tak ingin mendapatkan perhatian karena mereka masih berada di dalam kafe.

"Intinya, ini semua karenamu, Taeyong. Terima saja jika Jaehyun meninggalkanmu, karena Jaehyunku tidak bersalah."

Kening Taeyong berkerut, bingung dengan beberan omongan yang tak jelas.

"Aku tak mengerti apapun di sini, tapi kuanggap hubungan kita selesai. Baik denganmu, maupun denganmu!" ujar Taeyong dengan menunjuk keduanya.

Taeyong pergi dengan langkah lebar, melupakan jika ia datang dengan seseorang dan tanpa mengetahui ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka dengan untaian senyum berjuta arti.

~o0o~

"Astaga, astaga, kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Sialan!"

Ribuan umpatan telah dilontarkan oleh Taeyong sepanjang ia berjalan pulang. Tak peduli pada tatapan pengguna jalan lainnya, selama ia bisa meluapkan emosinya.

"Seorang putri tak baik berjalan sendiri dimalam hari."

"Myungsoo **_hyung_**!" pekik Taeyong seraya menghambur dalam pelukan Myungsoo, lagi-lagi tak peduli akan pandangan orang di sekitar mereka.

Myungsoo hanya membalas pelukan sang tetangga, "Kenapa pergi duluan, hmm?"

"Ya ampun, aku lupa!" Dua mata besar itu semakin membuka, membuat Myungsoo tak tega untuk marah. Dan kemudian meredup kembali setelah mengingat apa yang menyebabkan ia melupakan Myungsoo.

"Baiklah, tak perlu diucapkan juga aku mengerti. Ayo pulang dan bergelung di dalam selimut!"

"Tambahan cokelat dan segelas susu hangat?" tawar Taeyong dengan mempertahankan jurus andalannya.

"Bonus pelukan semalam dariku."

Keduanya berjalan dengan saling merangkul, melupakan apa yang terjadi. Beriringan lengkap dengan celotehan Taeyong sepanjang jalan, menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Sungguh sial seorang Jung Jaehyun dan Seo Youngho itu **_hyung_**. Bisa-bisanya mereka bermain di belakangku!"

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting kau ada untukku sekarang," ujar Myungsoo dengan senyumannya.

-FIN-

* * *

Hai~

setelah kemarin ada kakak yang debut dengan fanfiknya, kali ini aku yang hadir.

jangan timpuk aku karena ceritanya sangat membosankan seperti ini. astaga ini pengerjaannya so random, loncat dari satu scene ke scene yang lain. huhuh miyanee

dan aku juga ngerasa ini banyak kata yang diulang-ulang, huft. aku emang lemah dalam pemilihan kata :(

SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YAA (kirim berjuta-juta cinta)

* * *

-Epilogue-

"Masih berani untuk meneruskan hubungan, hmm?"

Jaehyun tersentak begitu mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Suara yang tak asing bagi pendengarannya, juga bagi jiwanya.

Itu adalah sosok yang ia hindari selama ini, selama ia menjadi kekasih dari seorang Lee Taeyong.

Kim Myungsoo dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang menakutkan—menurut bocah Februari.

"Apa maksudmu, **_hyungnim_**?"

"Tak ada, aku hanya sekadar menyapa. Rasanya sedih sekali melihat seekor anak anjing sedang berjalan sendiri di tempat gelap seperti ini."

Tak perlu dijelaskan pun Jaehyun mengerti siapa yang sedang pemuda itu bicarakan. Anak anjing di tempat gelap itu sudah pasti dirinya.

"Perlukah aku memakai tindakan untuk memberi tahumu, Jung Jaehyun?"

Gelengan kepala adalah reaksi yang didapatkan Myungsoo. Pemuda Jung itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, dua pupilnya bergerak tak beraturan.

"Jadi, apa langkahmu kali ini? Tak cukup dengan goresan tangan, apa perlu ditambah dengan goresan di wajah, hm?"

Jaehyun ingin mengutuk pemuda di depannya. Di balik wajah tampan dan senyuman bak malaikat, siapa yang tahu jika Myungsoo adalah seseorang yang kelewat posesif akan apa yang telah ia klaim.

"Aku tahu jika ini akan memberimu rasa takut, tapi nyalimu lebih besar lagi," ujar Myungsoo dengan memainkan pisau lipat yang berkedok sebagai gagang kacamata.

"Pilih salah satu, nyawa atau hubunganmu?"

END


End file.
